Don't Leave, Kagome!
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: This is a short oneshot: InuYasha and Koga get into another fight over you-know-who. Read to find out what the outcome will be THIS time! Sorry the summary isn't that long. .


**This is going to be a short kinda funny oneshot. Please enjoy!**

**Summary: InuYasha and Koga get into another fight over you-know-who. Read to find out what the outcome will be THIS time!**

* * *

Kagome had awoken in her sleeping bag in Kaede's hut. She awoke from yelling that was coming from right outside the hut.

"Why the hell do you always have to interfere?!" shouted Inuyasha.

'Who is he talking to?' thought Kagome. She got up and walked out of the hut to find Inuyasha and Koga getting at it again.

"I can do whatever I want whenever I want, mutt-face!"

"Mangy wolf!"

"Fleabag!"

"Loser!"

"Idiot!"

"STOP!" shouted Kagome. She had an angry look on his face. "This is seriously getting annoying! Do you _have _to fight everytime you see each other?!" she shouted again. They looked at her and looked at each other.

"HE STARTED IT!" they both shouted, pointing fingers at each other.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what you both say all the time! It gets tiring you know!" she said, walking in between the two. "Koga, I never agreed to be your wife. Yes, I said I appreciate that you love me, but I still never agreed to be with you!" she told the wolf demon.

"HAH!" shouted Inuyasha.

"And you!" started Kagome, pointing at the hanyou. "I never said I would agree to be with you either!" she said. She knew they would never stop fighting. So she decided to have a little fun with this. "So I would rather just go home for good!" she said as she turned on her heel and headed for the well.

"N-no Kagome wait!" shouted the two men. They both started running after the young girl.

"Kagome please don't go! I didn't mean it!" said Koga.

"Kagome you can't leave me now! You promised!" said Inuyasha.

"Well you both keep fighting over me, so I can't stay!" she said, trying not to smile.

"We won't fight anymore then!" shouted Koga.

"...we won't?" asked Inuyasha. Koga elbowed him and gave him a look. Inuyasha just nodded.

"Yeah, we'll stop fighting!" said Inuyasha.

"Hmm...prove it!" said Kagome. Inuyasha and Koga looked confused.

"H-how do we prove it?" asked Koga. Kagome was now in thought. She was tapping her finger on her head.

"Hug each other!" she said with a wide smile. The two demons looked disgusted.

"W-WHAT?!" they both shouted.

"Aha! I knew you two were faking it! I'm going home!" she shouted. She started to smile, but she was turned around so they couldn't see.

"No, Kagome, please! I love you!" shouted Inuyasha. Everyone went silent. Koga looked at Inuyasha in shock. Kagome stopped right in her tracks. Her eyes went wide. She turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

"What...did you say?" she asked, trying not to cry. Inuyasha blushed.

'Please say it slipped out! Pleeeaasssee say it slipped out!' thought Koga who was now sweating.

"I said I love you." he said again, looking down and blushing. He had never said those words before. It would have taken him a lot to say it if it just were him and Kagome. But this was in front of Koga, he might just be doing it to win the battle. Kagome now had an sad and an I-hope-he-isn't-lying look on her face.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked.

"Kagome! Why the hell would I hurt you like that?! When I say something like that, I mean it!"

"But you said you loved Kikyo, too." she said. Tears started to form in her eyes. She never thought Inuyasha, the man she loved so dearly for so many years, would say he loved her. He smiled a sad smile.

"Kikyo is long gone, Kagome. Yes, I did love her. Now I don't. The Kikyo we see now isn't the Kikyo she used to be. I have you now. My only love." he said, smiling. Kagome started crying. She ran as fast as she could into Inuyasha's arms. Leaving Koga dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. Inuyasha moved his hand in a shooing motion. He hugged Kagome tight.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." she said. He just smiled and kissed her. She kissed back.

"...WHAT?!" shouted the more annoyed Koga.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede all walked out of the hut.

"Goodmorning every-" started Sango. She saw the couple kissing. She squealed and pulled everyone inside.

"It seems like they finally confessed their love for each other." said Lady Kaede.

"It's about time." said Miroku.

"Eww!" said Shippo. Miroku took him inside, forgetting he was just a child, he forgot to cover his eyes.

They broke the kiss with a deep breath.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too."

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING." shouted Koga, still standing there. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and took off the Beads of Subjection. She kissed his nose, him looking shocked as hell. She walked to Koga and put on the bracelet.

"K-Kagome? What's this?" he asked.

"Kogaaa." she started. Inuyasha just had a wide smile on his face.

"SIT!" she shouted as he was pulled to the hard ground.

"How's it feel, fleabag?" he said.

"Mhrrrmfff" said Koga. Kagome just smiled.

"Happy?" she asked her new lover. He nodded.

"Should we tell the others about us now?"

"Oh they already know. They saw us kissing." she said. Inuyasha blushed.

"Oh..." he said.

"Inuyasha, let's go take a walk." she said with her hand out. He grabbed her hand and they walked through the forest, hand in hand. They lived happily ever after.

THE END.

* * *

**Welll? I felt like adding the happily ever after ftw. xD Please R&R! Thanks! Be nice!**


End file.
